


Changing back

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bodyswap, Getting Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: They find that they can't swap bodies after fooling Heaven and Hell, they look on AO3 for answers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: COWT 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 16
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Changing back

**Author's Note:**

> For the COWT challenge, M2 - prompt: serene, snow, darkness
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://scontent-amt2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/80894447_10156779796491272_2633084659214319616_o.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_oc=AQliBR27fxiU6P6w2sbo67TBmatgcWHIuK3pb45kqujE5MBXMdOrX-VvlVrX2yFYLsE&_nc_ht=scontent-amt2-1.xx&oh=24642656d91c617c0fca6d2499834214&oe=5ED44FC7)

It was not working. Why was it not working? They held hands on their usual bench in St James Park, trying to will their selves into their usual corporations but without any apparent success. They kept trying unsuccessfully for almost an hour before admitting defeat.

They had been able to swap bodies without a problem, but now they seemed to be stuck this way. Not really comfortable. They needed to find a way to turn back. The first idea was to check books, but without Aziraphale’s bookshop, they could only loan them from the library and take them to Crowley’s flat.

It was really hard to read with Crowley’s eyes, but Aziraphale put himself to the problem at hand, helped by the demon using his body.

“Now I get why you don’t read more, it’s awful with this eyes”

Crowley just huffed a laugh shaking his head fondly at the angel, in the end, he ended up grabbing his laptop and opening it on google.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for solutions in the Internet, there’s nothing in this books of yours, you would know if there was”

The angel just shrugged and looked over the demon’s shoulder at the machine. He frowned at the results. Why all they found was on this one site?

“What’s AO3?”

“That’s a good question angel. Let’s see” he answered clicking on one of the links. Aziraphale was absolutely blushing after reading that, Crowley had never seen such expression on his own face.

He clicked more links and found more of the same things. All the texts about body swaps were various shades of very raunchy porn.

“So… basically… They saying we have to fuck to get our corporations fixed?”

“That is what humans believe apparently” The angel seemed divided between embarrassment and interest at the new development and Crowley was intrigued.

“Have you ever had sex angel? It’s considered a sin after all!”

The angel blushed deeply. “Only if it’s made without affection my dear. And no, I’ve never felt affection for anyone before, not enough to do… that. Also, I’ve never even made an effort if not to adjust the fit of my trousers”

“Are you really saying you have never even masturbated? You? The angel that wants to try every human experience at least once?”

“Oh shut up! Never knew how or felt the need” That wasn’t completely true, but it would have to be enough. He had felt the need, more than once, Crowley was sinful in those tightly fit skinny jeans of his. He had peeked before going to Hell and he was even better than he thought.

But, in that moment, it was his usual corporation he was looking at, not Crowley’s. It didn’t seem to matter to his effort that was valiantly trying to claim his attention.

“Well… we should try then”

“What? Really angel? Just like that?”

“Yes, why not? If I have to choose someone I love, then you are obviously the only choice. Though we’ll have to repeat the experience as soon as we are in our respective corporations because I’ve been thinking about that ass for a while”

“Oh my… you are going to kill me”

It didn’t take them long to miracle their garments away and miracle themselves in Crowley’s bedroom and in bed. They slowly exchanged kisses and caresses until their efforts protested, wanting release. Crowley slowly prepped his own body, knowing it was going to be easier for it to accommodate his girt (he had more practice, that’s all)

“I want to be in my own body the first time I take your ass Angel” he groaned into Aziraphale’s ear while pushing slowly inside. They made love that night, almost without realizing that time was passing by, the darkness of the night leaving space to the rising Sun, changing the way the light hit their bodies while they moved together.

The two entities didn’t even realize, but their respective selves were bleeding over the other thanks to how intimately their bodies were connected. Crowley’s darkness slowly seeping into his usual corporation while Aziraphale’s pure white energy blended into his own.

Their climax was met with a brilliant colour explosion that lighted the room, darkness and light mingling together until they were both laid on the bed, spent and sated and in their respective corporations.

“Apparently, humans got this right then”

“I’m glad they did, I wouldn’t have wanted to wait another six thousand years for you to make up your mind”

The blush was definitely more fetching on Aziraphale’s usual face instead of his own.

“You know that I love you, right? I’m a sure thing, no take backsies”

“I’m not going to give you up my dear, I’ve been wanting to do this forever, but I was worried about head office. Now… I’m pretty sure we are fired now. We can do whatever we like”

“Oh really? Then can I tempt you to another round?”

“Temptation accomplished my dear”

After that, they kept busy for that day. Making love and exploring each other’s bodies with real attention, memorizing everything. Crowley could visualize their future clear in front of him. Long winters wrapped around each other, warm under fluffy blankets while the snow fell outside and covered the streets. Watching it fall together. Maybe Aziraphale would read for him? He loved to hear his voice. Their futures looked really bright now they had eliminated the threat from Heaven and Hell, they were free to be together forever.

The dream of calm and love and snow brought peace and calm to the usually agitated demon. He was exactly where he needed and wanted to be and with the person he wants to spend his whole life with. The only entity he had ever felt love for. Aziraphale was and was always going to be his light in the dark, his spot of Heaven on Earth, his love, his safe place. For once in his life, they were serene, together, for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and con crit are always welcome!


End file.
